User blog:Mickeylein18/Club Penguin Updates
Medieval Party is Here Penguins, Get ready to fight '''Scorn '''because the Medieval Party is here,get free items,free pins and meet Gary and get his newest background. Note:You can see a meteor by looking a different telescope at the Lighthouse it must be for the MARVEL Super Hero Takeover. -Awesomedj63/Admin New Sticker Album Stickers here, Stickers there, Stickers everywhere Club Penguin had made a Sticker Album.Jemma a UK Employee,explains about the Sticker Album.There are 204 stickers.The best part is it comes with a coin code.Penguins get ready to get a new item and stickers. But it can only be bought in UK and in Ireland,Penguins from UK and Ireland buy quick. That's the Updates for today -Mickeylein18 Sneak of the Medieval Party 2012 Fellow Penguins do you want the senak peek of the new upcoming party, The Medieval Party.Well you don't need to wait anymore because they just released it yesterday Here's the video New Medieval Story puzzle Greetings my fellow penguins, Club Penguin Team had been working for the Medieval Story puzzle.To get the juicy updates go to the Club Penguin Offical Blog Here's the Link: http://community.clubpenguin.com/blog/ -Mickeylein18 Upcoming Medieval Party 2012 Hi there Are you excited for the Upcoming Medieval Party? Because I'am and its one of my favorite parties.Mark your calendars because just few more weeks you can get to have a Free Item,explore new party roomsand of course every one's waiting for is to meet Club Penguin's Inventor Gary the Gadget Guy.Gary is the one responsible for making this armor outfits for us.The Medieval Party will Start at May 17. -Mickeylein18 Video:Puffle Trouble Penguins, This is as classified if your an EPF Agent.Herbert has come up a plan to destroy the puffles Here's the video: -Mickeylein18 Black Helm Pin Club Penguin had released a new pin called Black Helm Pin which could be found at the Cove. -Mickeylein18 New Penguin Style Catalog Hey Hey Hey penguins, Club Penguin had just released a new Penguin Style Catalog.Here you can buy Armors,Shields and there is a new Custom Hoddie but different color and designs. What are you waiting for? go spend and get ready for the Medieval Party. As always Stay Updated -Mickeylein18 The Safari Hat Hello penguins,the Safari Hat is a Free Item is the only free item during the Earth Party 2012.So grab your Safari Hat now at the Plaza and at the Town. -Mickeylein18 The Arctic White Color Hello,As it turns out there is no Arctic Color during the Earth Day Party 2012 but it will be released.To check on more,go to the Club Penguin Community. Here's the picture of the Blog: Many penguins on the Earth Day Party 2012 Penguins have been waitimg for so so long at the Snow Forts.Me too I was also waiting.Maybe you penguins can find Aunt Arctic. -Mickeylein18 Earth Day Party 2012 Penguins are you ready to party,wear animal costumes and get a chance to meet Aunt Arctic?Well get ready to read because here are the Updates.There are new safe chat messages,There is a new look of the Snow Forts,Animal Catalog,Field-Ops and a new issue of The Club Penguin Times -Mickeylein18 Behind the Scenes:New Party Rooms The Club Penguin Team have made a video about how they make a Party Room and for the Upcoming Medival Party. Here's the video: White Penguin Hello, Penguins there has been a discovery of a White Penguin.A Penguin that is color White must be using a Hacker or Trainer.It was first saw on April 5,2012 at the Server:Sleet Place:Dock.Penguins say that it will be released on the Earth Party 2012 but know one knows when its gonna relased.Penguins name Oscarmon,P180606451,White Pengu and etc.Be aware and if you find some other penguins put it here in this section. -Mickeylein18 New Villain in Club Penguin Hey,there will be a new evil villain in Club Penguin.Rumors say that it is a boss dragon.Stay Updated. -Mickeylein18 New Wallpaper Club Penguin has released a new wallpaper today Here is what it looks like: debstep.jpg -Mickeylein18 Community Fan Art Updated Club Penguin has updated the Fan Art Page.Check the full pictures that some fans made at the Official Club Penguin Website. -Mickeylein18 Category:Blog posts